moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman v Superman - Extras
This article contains details of the various background character deaths that occur in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. * The film begins with a flashback of the murder of Thomas & Martha Wayne who were gunned down by an unknown criminal. * Following the flashback of the Waynes' murder, the next scene shows the events that took place towards the end of Man of Steel. General Zod's World Engine is raining destruction down on Metropolis and the US Air Force are unable to stop it. Countless lives are extinguished during this event. * Bruce Wayne is driving through the streets of Metropolis while calling the manager of a building he owns in the city, urging everyone to get out. A fighter jet crashes down in the road ahead of him and he turns down an alleyway. * A row of buildings are toppled when the Kryptonian scout vessel ploughs right through them as it soars toward the World Engine. The craft collides with the superweapon and destroys it. * Jack - The manager of the Metropolis branch of WayneCorp. During Superman's final showdown with Zod, the mad Kryptonian general uses his heat vision in an attempt to kill as many people as he can. His eye beams are seen carving through the WayneCorp building which then collapses with Jack still inside. * Bruce saves a little girl from being crushed by debris. He then asks where they can find her mother and the girl tearfully points up to where the top half of the WayneCorp building used to be. * Bruce watches as Superman and Zod fight each other amidst a shower of flaming debris which rains down upon more of the city, resulting in more catastrophic damage and likely more deaths. * Anatoli Knyazev, an undercover henchman of Lex Luthor, is stationed among General Amajagh's men along with four other mercenaries. While Lois is being interrogated by Amajagh, the mercs break their cover and start shooting the terrorists. Eight terrorists are shot dead on-screen and a tank is blown up with a grenade. * The CIA drone that fires on Amajagh's compound is destroyed by Superman. * Batman pursues a gang of criminals at the Gotham Docks in the Batmobile. He destroys one of the fleeing vehicles with the Batmobile's chain-guns, killing the driver and gunner. * Another of Knyazev's cars collides with an oil tanker. Both the criminals and tanker driver are presumably killed in the explosion. * As part of his scheme to disgrace Superman, Luthor stages a bombing at the U.S. Capitol building where Superman appears before Congress. An unknown number of people are killed in the explosion. *Three SUV's open fire on the Batwing, but fail to damage it. Batman then retaliates with a hail of chain-gun fire, destroying the SUV's and killing the group of mercenaries. *One of Luthor's thugs pulls the pin on a grenade, but Batman throws another thug into him and he drops it. The thug reaches for the grenade but it explodes, killing him and the thrown thug. *Another thug is possibly killed when Batman attaches a grapple line to a crate and throws it at the thug. The thug's head is slammed into the wall behind him and he leaves a streak of blood as he slumps to the floor. *Doomsday launches itself at a news helicopter and destroys it. *A military chopper is destroyed when Doomsday hurls a piece of debris at it. *Doomsday releases a massive energy burst that incinerates the helicopters around it as well as burning out several surrounding rooftops. Category:Movie Deaths Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Extras Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:Superhero Movie Deaths